Hidan's Sister
by LaikaTheWolf
Summary: Kura is Hidan's sister. When thier parents die she's stuck living in a tent, so she decides to find Hidan, meaning she's going to find the Akatsuki too! OC pairings, don't know with who yet, R&R rated T for Hidan AND Kura's mouth
1. Chapter 1

Kura sat outside of her tent, her parents had died in the war and she had no other living relative, except for her brother Hidan and she didn't know where he was. She had the same color hair, silver, but her eyes were blue instead of his pinkish purple.

"What the hell am I going to do?" Kura whispered to herself. "I have no where to go, no family.' She ran her fingers through her hair, "I _could _try to find that goddamn brother of mine. He prolly has somewhere to go. That bastard, he gets kicked out for sacrificing people and joins the _Akatsuki, _my parents die and I'm living in a fucking tent. I don't even know where that bastard is hiding!" She got up and started pacing. "That's I'm going to go look for him! Tomorrow!"

Kura had a bad habit of procrastinatinating, she crawled into her tent and took of her headband from around her neck. She put it on a pile of book, she then took her silver hair out of the low ponytail she usually had it in, she brushed it out carefully while singing softly to herself, _Hi, Miss Alice, Anata garasu no Me de donna yume wo, Mirareru no? Mirareru no? Mata atashi Kokoro ga sakete Nagarederu, Tsukurotta Sukima ni sasaru Kioku-tachi. Hi, Miss Alice, Anata kajitsu no Kuchi de dare ni ai wo, Nageteru no? Nageteru no? Mou atashi Kotoba o tsumaku Shita no netsu, Same kitte Mederu outau mo Utaenai, Still, you do not answer... _When she was done she laid down and closed her eyes a few minutes later she fell asleep.

--

The next morning Kura woke up to people talking, two men it sounded like.

"Lets go brat," One of them said impatiently. Kura slipped out of her tent quietly to see who it was. There was a tall long haired blond that looked like a girl, and a short, hunched over person that Kura thought looked like a turtle. They both wore black cloaks with red clouds on then.

"Akatsuki," She growled, She grabbed her kunais from where she hid them next to her tent. She snuck around to the back of the blond.

"Oh come on, Sasori-Danna!" The blond complained folding his arms, "We don't have to be back for another day, un!"

"Deidara," the one called Sasori said angerly, "If we wait around that will increase the chances of us being late, and you know I don't like to be late."

"But.." Deidara started but Kura pounced then, "What the hell!" Deidara said as she held her kunai to his throat.

"Shut up you fucking girly-man" Kura hissed in Deidara's ear, she pressed the kunai tighter against his throat drawing blood.

"Ok, Ok!" Deidara whined, trying to pull away from the blade.

"What do you want?" Sasori asked, he gazed at her calmly, "It's not everyday when someone takes a member of the Akatsuki hostage."

"I want you to take me to your base" Kura said fiercely she still held Deidara by the hair and still had a kunai to his throat.

"Why would we do that?" Sasori asked boredly.

"Don't ask stupid fucking questions," Kura snapped, she made the cut on Deidara's throat deeper, "Take me where I fucking want to go!"

"Sasori don't provoke her," Deidara cried, "I have a kunai to my throat if you recall!"

"_Shut up!" _Sasori and Kura said at the same time.

Sasori looked at Kura, "You look familiar," he said quietly, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"No," Kura said looking away, "You prolly never seen my in your life."

"Hm, you still look familiar," Sasori mused.

"Are you fucking going to take me to your base or not?" Kura snapped.

Sasori shrugged, "I guess we don't have a choice fo we?" Kura shook her head, "Well then I guess you're coming with us."

"Good," Kura said smugly, "I guess I won't have to kill this girl." She threw Deidara to the ground and walked to her tent, "If you try to take off it fucking hunt you down and kill you?" Sasori and Deidara nodded.

Deidara leaned over to Sasori, "Are you sure this a good idea?" He held a hand to his bleeding neck.

"I don't know," Sasori replied, "We'll have Pein decide. I still have a nagging feeling that I know her from somewhere even though I know I never seen her before at all."

Kura came back with a bag over her shoulder, "Lets go losers, lead the way." She had her hair back in a ponytail and her headband around her neck.

--

Two hours later they were at the Akatsuki base, Kura followed them in boldly.

"We're back!" Deidara called shutting the door behind him.

"About fucking time," A silver haired missing nin said before turning around, "What took.." He saw Kura, "How the HELL did you get here!" He shouted pointing at her.

A man that looked like a fish laughed, "What Hidan? Is she one of the whores you screw on a daily basis?"

Hidan took a swing at the fish, "Shut the fuck up Kisame," He snapped as his fist made contact with his face, "That's my fucking sister Kura."

"Sister!" The whole room shouted.

_I thought she looked familiar, _Sasori thought to himself. _She acts just like him._

Kura folded her arms, "Hello brother."

"Hey Kura," Hidan said placing a hand on his head, "Er, hows mom and dad?"

Kura looked at him boredly, "Dead."

"Oh," Hidan grinned sheepishly, "What have you been doing with yourself?"

"Living in a damn tent." Kura said rolling her eyes.

"How did you get here?"

"Threatened the girl" Kura replied pointing to Deidara. Then she pointed to Sasori, "Forced the turtle."

_Turtle? _Sasori thought to himself.

Deidara frowned and rubbed his neck, "You do know I'm not a girl right?"

Kura glared at him, "Maybe if you cut your hair I fucking wouldn't call you one."

The one called Kisame laughed, "Yep, that's Hidan's sister alright, has the same dirty mouth."

"Heh, yeah..." Hidan rubbed his temples, "I guess you have no where to go since you came here?" Kura nodded, "Well I guess we have to go talk to leader then."

* * *

**Sooo? Should I continue this?? Please I need to know! Review and tell me! PLEASE! **

**OH! I Don't own the Sonf **_**Still Doll **_**By Kanon Wakashima but here is the English translation!**

_**Hi Miss Alice With your glass eyes What kind of dream Can you see? Are you fascinated with? Still My heart tears And drifts Stuck in the patched crevices Are memories Hi Miss Alice With that fruitful lips To whom does love Is cast away? Is lamented? Already I spin my words Feverish tongue Has turned cold The song to love Can't be sung either Still you do not answer**_

**And ****I need a better name for this story, anyone have a better Idea?**


	2. Chapter 2

Kura followed Hidan down the corridors of the Akatsuki base. They walkd in silence so she decided to antagonize her brother.

"Are you still practicing that fucking stupid religion?" She asked grinning slyly. She knew that the question would piss im off, and she was right.

Hidan glared at her, "It's not stupid you bitch!" he snapped towering over her, Kura gazed at him calmly, "It's a way of life!"

"_Right,_" Kura said sarcastically folding her arms and rolling her eyes, "And who was then one that cleaned up and hid most of the bodies when you were still in the village?"

"I never asked you to that!" Hidan threw up his hands, "I don't know why you fucking did in the first place."

"Did you ever think I didn't want you to get kicked out of the village?" Kura snapped getting angry. She got in his face, "But _no _you had to perform a fucking sacrifice ritual _in the middle of town square!" _

"Hey! That man fucking, deserved it and you know it!" Hidan snapped back. They were outside Leader's room arguing.

An orange haired man opened the door and glared at them, "What is going on?" he said though his teeth.

"This is my sister Kura" Hidan said glaring at her, "She wants to join the Akatsuki, she an annoying bitc..."

Kura punched him, "Hidan! Show some respect to the leader!" She turned to Pein who was looking at her curiously, "Hi I'm Kura, Hidan's little sister."

"Hn, I'm Pein or Leader," Pein said quietly, "What makes you so sure that you can even join the Akatsuki?"

Hidan stood up grumbling, "Stupid bitch..." Kura looked at him and his head fell off. She didn't appear to move.

Pein raised an eyebrow, "How did you do that?"

Kura held out a bloody kunai, "I was one of the fastest ninja's in the village."

Hidan's head rolled and hit her foot, "How many times do I have to fucking tell you not to do that!" Kura rolled her eyes and picked him up by the hair, "Hey! That hurts you bitch! Just because you found out that I was immortal, doesn't mean you can behead me!"

"It was an accident the first time when I was 15," She grinned evilly, "But now when you piss me off I'll just cut off your worthless head."

"I thought I was being nice when I let you see my sythe but you cut my head off!"

"Being 18 didn't make you any smarter now did it?"

Pein watched the two argue, he was impressed by Kura's speed, but her and Hidan's bickering... Pein shook his head, "Shut up both of you!" He snapped glaring, he looked at Kura, "You can join..."

"WHAT!" Hidan Shouted

"...On one condition, keep the arguing down to a minimum." He walked back into his room and slammed his door.

Kura looked at Hidan and rolled her eyes, "Come on, let's put your stupid head on." She grabbed the arm of his body and dragged him off.

"Hey! Watch it! I can still feel you know!" Hidan complained as Kura it a wall with his body.

"Shut up, Hidan..."

--

"Are you done yet?" Hidan asked impatiently as Kura sewed up his neck.

"Almost, quit complaining." She cut the string, "There I'm done!"

"'Bout time!" Hidan snapped, rubbing his neck.

Kura punched him in the stomach, "You ungrateful asshole!" She snapped as he crumpled to the floor, she kicked him in the nuts, "Go screw your whores with that!" She tossed her silver hair and walked away.

Kisame laughed and helped Hidan up, "She's one girl with an attitude, how old is she?"

Hidan closed his eyes in pain, "She's 18. She's nice when she wants to be."

Kisame grinned, "18? Hm she's legal..."

"Don't even think about touching my sister," Hidan snapped glaring a Kisame, "Because when she's done killing you, I'll kill you again!"

"Chill, I was just joking!" Kisame said defencivly. "A little protective are we?"

"No shit! She's my sister!" Hidan leaned back as the pain started to fade, "I just wish I could have been with her the last four years, but I messed up and got kicked out."

Kisame looked at Hidan oddly, he never saw the soft side of him before, "Er, well I guess you can make things right while she's here?"

"Yeah, I guess...  
--

Kura walked down the halls grumbling, "Stupid ungrateful idiot.."

She ran into a tall redhead, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Hm." The redhead grunted gazing at her.

"Who are you?" Kura asked gazing back at him, she folded her arms and leaned against the wall.

"The turtle," Sasori said grinning lightly.

"Oh," Kura said surprised "so that hunched over thing isn't your real body?"

"Obviously not," he said as Kura examined him, "It was a puppet, I use it in battle."

"Hm, I see."

"I was actually on my way to find you," He said nervously as Kura started poking him in strange places, "Leader said to take you to your room, or the room your will be sharing with someone?"

Kura folded her arms, "Who's the someone?"

"You'll see..." Sasori said avoiding the question

"It better not be that worthless brother of mine!" Kura snapped getting angry.

"Well no... Leade said he wanted to avoid that"

"Who then?!!" Kura snapped impatiently

Sasori grinned sheepishly, "Deidara..."

----------------

**Well? How was it! Should I continue!? Please tell me! I need to Know!**


	3. Chapter 3

"What!?" Kura shouted, "I have to share a room with that fucking wanna-be girl!"

Sasori scratched his head, "Well, yeah, at least until we get the extra room cleaned out."

Kura balled her fists, "Fine, whatever..." She followed Sasori to Deidara's room, he knocked once and opened the door. Deidara was sitting at his desk molding something with his clay.

"Hey brat," Sasori said quietly, Kura stood next to him pouting.

"Yeah?" Deidara said turning around, he saw Kura who glared at him, "What is she doing in here?"

"Well, um, Leader said that you have to share a room with her," He backed out the door, "So, good luck with that!" He shut the door behind him.

Kura and Deidara stared at each other. The dislike was almost permeable.

Deidara narrowed his eyes, "I really don't like you." He reached in to his desk and pulled out a roll of duct tape. He got up and put a long strip down the middle of the room, "Cross it and you die." he snapped as he patted it into place

Kura rolled her eyes, "You're really childish." She placed her bag into a corner and sat down next to the window on her side of the room. The room was big, as big as two rooms, so it wasn't cramped in there. Kura stared at the sunset.

"Here," Deidara said pulling a mat onto her side of the room, "Something to sleep on. The floor is hard, and it's until they get another bed in here or they clean out that room."

Kura looked at him blankly, "Thank you." She looked away, "Now get off of my side of the room."

Deidara glared at her, "See I try to be nice and this is what I get," he walked to the door, Kura sighed and got up, she was hungry so she decided to go search for the kitchen. She found it without difficultly. Sasori was in there drinking his tea and Hidan eating a bag of chips.

Kura walked over to him. "Can a have a few?" She asked Hidan holding out her hand.

Hidan glared at her, "Hell no, get your own."

Kura's eye twitched, "I'm asking nicely," She said through her teeth.

"No you're demanding," Hidan said pointing a chip at her, "Now back the fuck off, bitch. These are mine." He put the chip in his mouth, teasing her, then his head snapped back with an audible crack and Kura took the bag and sat down next to Sasori.

"A little harsh don't you think?" Sasori asked after taking a drink of his tea. They watched as Hidan tried to crack his neck back into place.

Kura shrugged, "No, because if I don't assert myself around him he'll walk all over me."

"I see," Sasori mused taking another drink, "So you're not close?"

Kura thought about the question for a moment, then she said, "Actually I'd say we are, we'd get each other out of alot of trouble when we were kids." She rolled up the bag of chips and put them away.

"You're not going to eat them," Sasori asked curiously, "After you stole them forcibly from your brother."

Kura smiled brightly, "No, I was just aiming to antagonize him." She looked at Hidan who finally got his head into place. "Now the fun is about to start."

Hidan got up and threw a bunch of kitchen knives at her, which she dodged with ease, "Is that all you got big brother?" She mocked "I've seen fucking ten year old with better throwing ability than you."

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Hidan yelled chasing after her, "I want my fucking chips back!"

Kura jumped over the counter, "Only if you take me to the Sakura Festival tomorrow!" She said running to the other side of the counter as Hidan followed her.

"Fuck no!" Hidan yelled as he followed Kura around the kitchen, "I have other things to to besides take you to a fucking festival!

"No," Kura retorted, "It's because you're a fucking jerk!" She lunged at him this time, ready to strike.

"I'll take you Kura," Sasori said quietly. Immediately the fighting stopped.

"What?" Kura asked looking at Sasori.

"I said I'll take you to the Sakura festival," Sasori said calmly.

"Thank Sasori," Kura smiled brightly before hitting her brother, "See, at least _someone _will take me."

"Well good for him," Hidan said wiping blood from his mouth, "Then I don't have to worry about your fucking ass tomorrow."

Kura rolled her eyes before walking away to her room.

--

Kura sat in her room staring out the window again, she was singing to herself again, spacing, watching the sunset.

_Yuuzukiyo kaodasu kieteku kodomo no koe Tooku tooku kono sora no dokoka ni kimi wa irundarou Natsu no owari ni futari de nuke dashita kono kouen de mitsuketa Ano seiza nandaka oboeteru? Aenakutemo kioku wo tadotte onaji shiawase wo mitainda Ano kaori to tomoni hanabi ga patto hiraku Ikitaiyo kimi no tokoro e imasugu kakedashite ikitai yo Makkura de nanimo mienai kowakutemo daijoubu Kazoe kirenai hoshizora ga imamo zutto kokoni arundayo Nakanaiyo mukashi kimi to mita kireina sora datta kara Ano michi made hibiku kutsu no oto ga mimi ni nokoru Ookina jibun no kage wo mitsumete omounodeshou Chittomo kawaranai hazu nanoni setsunai kimochi fukurande ku Donnani omottatte kimi wa mou inai Ikitai yo kimi no sobani chiisakutemo chiisakutemo Ichiban ni kimi ga sukidayo tsuyoku irareru Negai wo nagareboshi ni sotto tonaete mitakeredo Nakanai yo todoku darou kirei na sorani Aenakutemo kioku wo tadotte onaji shiawase wo misetainda Ano kaori to tomoni hanabi ga patto hiraku Ikitaiyo kimino tokoro e chiisana te wo nigiri shimete Nakitaiyo sorewa sorewa kirei na sora datta Negai wo nagare boshi ni sotto tonaete mitakeredo Nakitai yo todokanai omoi wo kono sora ni...._

She didn't know that Deidara was standing in the door way listening to her sing, when he moved she had him pinned against a wall with a kunai.

"What the hell is the matter with you!" Deidara snapped pulling out the kunai and throwing it to the ground, "What was that for?"

"Don't fucking sneak up on my like that!" Kura snapped back picking up her kunai_, _"I could have fucking killed you!"

"Well I didn't expect you to freak out like that!" Deidara yelled defensively, he walked to his bed, "Now I get attacked in my own room."

"You're such a fucking baby!" Kura screamed back at him, "Cut your fucking hair and grow some balls!" She crossed the line separating the room, she grabbed Deidara by the collar and slammed him against the wall. "And you call yourself a ninja! Ha, you make me laugh"

"Let me go," Deidara said through his teeth, _She's stronger than she looks, _he thought to himself, Kura was shorter than him by at least a foot but she held him up off the ground. "Now Kura. Put me down."

Kura looked up at him shaking furiously, she threw him on then bed unceremoniously, and walked to the door, "You're not worth my fucking time," She hissed before slamming the door behind her.

Deidara rubbed the back of his head from when he hit the wall, _She went easy on me, _He thought to himself, _I wonder why, she could have knocked me out._ He grinned to himself, _or broke my neck._

--

Kura stormed down to her brother's room, she pounded on the door, "Hidan!" She screamed, "Open the fuck up!" When he didn't answer she pounded louder waking up the person across the hall. "HIDAN!"

"Hey, could you keep it down," the person asked quietly, Kura turned around to see a tall man with black hair and red eyes, he was staring at her blankly.

"I'm sorry but do you know where my stupid brother is?" Kura asked anger ebbing away.

"Hn, the last I heard he went on a mission with Kakuzu about two hours ago," He leaned against the door frame. "What's your name?"

"Kura," she said staring at him, he only wore a pair of black pants, he was shirtless, "What's yours?"

"Itachi," he replied boredly, "What do you need Hidan for?"

"That stupid fucking roommate of mine," Kura growled getting angry again, "Thinks he's so cool." She sat against the wall and pulled her knees to her chest.

Itachi sat against the wall across from her, "That's just Deidara," he said copying her pose, "You're going have to get used to it."

"Hn," Kura mumbled. She looked at him, "Did I wake you up?"

Itachi shook his head, "No. I'm usually up late."

"Ok," Kura stood up, "I guess I'm going to go back into the room," She said walking down the hall "Night Itachi."

"Hn," Itachi stood up and walked into his room shutting the door behind him.

Kura opened the door and walked into the room, Deidara was passed out in an awkward position on his bed. Kura grinned slightly and laid down on her mat, she couldn't wait for the Sakura Festival tomorrow with Sasori, and _maybe _she would invite Deidara. Maybe.

* * *

**Sooo? How was it? And what should I do next? Reviews are VERY much appreciated! Thank you!**

**Oh, before I forget I do not own Planetarium by Ai Otsuka, but here are the english lyrics!**

_**The moonlit evening shows its face And a child's voice is vanishing Far away, far away, I guess you're somewhere in this sky In the end of the Summer, we sneaked away to this park we had found Do you remember that constellation somehow? Even if I can't meet you, I pursue my memories I wanna look at the same happiness Along with that smell, the fireworks open in a flash I want to live, I want to live and run to your place right now I can't see anything in the pitch dark, even if it's scary, I'm all right The countless starry sky is still here now, forever I won't cry because the sky I saw before with you was beautiful The sound of your shoes remains in my ears and resounds as far as that path I guess I'm staring at my own great shadow It may not change at all but my painful feelings are getting inflated No matter how I felt, you're no longer with me I want to live even if it's a little, even if it's a little, right by you're side You're the one I like the most, so I can be strong I tried softly reciting a wish upon a shooting star I won't cry, has it reached you? In this beautiful sky I want to live, grasping tightly your little hand towards your place I want to cry, that was, that was a beautiful sky tried softly reciting a wish upon a shooting star I want to cry, you won't reach my feelings in this sky...**_


End file.
